mortos de despestra
by B gal
Summary: IZ childrin r skary xover. consumed with hatedred, dib sumoned a sprit to kill off his enemy. but she won't do it without a price that may wreck his life perently.


(an: hope you like the story. Enjoy. Disclamer: I don't own anything but the plot.)

it was a dark cemertary. It was filled with fog. After a few moments, a boy came.

He was eleven years old with black hair, brown eyes, glasses, peach-ish skin and dresses in a black coat, blue t-shirt with a grey smiley on it, black jeans and boots. He was holding a laptop.

He looked around the area, then opened the laptop and type some website on it. It turned on to the website, much to his pleasure. He gave a tiny smirk.

"This is the beginning of your end, Zim." He muttered under his breath to noone inpeaticular.

He clicked on a spells on the site, then a strange light came from the screen. A ghostly light. It got out from the screen and fused with the fog. It got thicker and thicker. The boy coughed out the fog that got in his troat.

When the fog got less thick, a shadow of a girl came out from the fog.

She was five years old with long black hair, werid eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black hat with bloody teeth tucked behind the band, a black t-shirt with grey sleves and a blood red bow in the centre of it, blood red skrit with a black lace drapped over it and black dress shoes.

She looked at the boy.

"what may be thy purpose?" she asked the boy.

"I want to get rid of an enemy," he said, coldly. "I read up on you, and your abiteies, Casilda. I wanted this enemy gone and out of the way for good."

Casilda looked at the boy and gave him a smug look.

"I can see your rage on him," she said, "and I'll help you, for a price."

The boy looked at Casilda. He'll give anything to get rid of him.

After a moment of silence, she said both quitely and bitterly, "cash."

The boy blinked. Was she serious?

"Greed has consumed me," she said bitterly, "the way the para-normal and your hatedred did to you."

The boy looked at the girl, then start to leave the cemertary. He looked back at the girl.

"I'll be waiting, Dib." She said.

Dib ran off, hoping to find what he needed.

Dib looked everywhere in his room, but not a singal cent.

"What the heck are you doing, Dib?" sneered a young yet cruel female voice.

He turned to see a girl a few years younger then him with purple hair, brown eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black dress with a skull necklace, purple sockings and black shoes. She was holding a game counicle knowed to all as the game slave 2.

"trying to save mankind, Gaz," he said.

"are you," she said, "or your mere hatedred consumed you, diving you crazy enough to do something drastic?"

"you'll never understand," he said to his little sister.

"only in your eyes," she muttered, playing her councle as she walked off.

Dib just rolled his eyes.

"what are you looking for son?" his father asked him.

"just some cash," he said quickly.

"I decided to keep your alonce away until you do real science,' he said.

Dib just rolled his eyes in disgusted. He wasn't _that _desperated.

Clasidla was waiting in the cemertary. Dib ran in, tuckered out.

"well…..?"

"I couldn't find anything,"

clasidla looked at him. Dib closed his eyes, in fear of faceing her wrath.

But instead, she clamly said, "I admire your honstey."

He open one of his eyes.

"the last pepole I helped turned out to be a bunch of con artists. But, they got what they desvirsed."

She got out a mere slip of paper.

"sign this. If you don't give me the pay, then I shall take something else. Something very inportant."

Dib looked at the paper, then sign it, grimly.

"I won't take your intrest in the para normal," she said, "I'll take something else. Something that you don't know it's inportant until it's gone for good. Something that makes you whished that you never had had hatedred in the first place."

Dib looked at her, confusionly. Then, clasidla walked off, holding a black tamberine.

An alien was working on an invention. He has black atenies, magenta eyes, green skin and dressed in a long shirt with pointy at the tops of the sleves and black lines, a PAK, black gloves, jeans and long black boots. This was zim, an irkan invader.

"with the hunter distroyer fixed," he said, "I can distroy dib quicker then I planned,"

just then, the door swong open. Clasidla looked at the alien, with a smirk on her face.

"who are you?" he demaned.

"just someone sent to distroy you," she sneered in the most evil way.

Zim just blinked at the child.

Clasdia merely took off her hat to revilded a blood red rose. Then she tapped the black tamerione she had broughted with her danced. Nothing happened.

"_the dib human's more desprated then I though,_" he thoughed.

But after a few moments, fog appeared from behind her. The fog from the grave yard. Then, a group of zombies came behind her. Blood thirsty zombies. They looked at zim and smiled in hedious and evil ways.

He blinked, then ran out of fear. The zombies begin to hunt him down while she still dance. It only took a few minutes of him running and hidding before zim died a horrible death.

Clasidla stopped her dancing. When she did, the fog disappeared as well as the zombies. She smirked, took some of the alien blood that bleeded on the side, then left. Some fog went around the alien's corspe, then disappeared, as well as the corspe.

Clasdlia ran to the melbrain household, hoping to find what she came for.

Dib looked beaten up, with bruises and a swell up cheek. Clasdlia came, holding some alien blood.

"the deed is done." She said

Clasdlia stocked her hand out, but he merely shook his head.

"I'll colected the pay at midnight," she said darkly.

She walked off. Dib rubbed the wones that his sister made when she caught her taking money from her piggy bank. Then, went off to bed and fell fast asleep.

At midnight, dib felt a heatbeat, then a scream. He shot up, like one may do when waking up from a middle of a nightmare. he let out a sigh of relift. Then, he herd music. Not normal music. It was coming from gaz's room. He ran to it.

By the time he got there, dib saw a most horible sight.

Clasdila was dancing the same dance she did a few hours ago. A zombie slade gaz, making her scream a blood curded cry. Then, gaz fell on the ground, dead, still cluching the game slave. Her side was bleeding. tears came out of her eyes.

Dib gasped from the horror. Clasdila stopped her dancing. The music stopped.

The corspe turned to reviled something that looked like zim, only more corspe like. He gave a small smirk, then disappeared in a brezze from a fog.

Dib ran off to his formal sister. Clasdila walked off, then disappeared like a ghost.

His tears fell on her corspe. She didn't moved an inch. He would never be the same again. He then herd the voce that'll hunt him for the rest of his life.

"_I'll take something else. Something that you don't know it's inportant until it's gone for good. Something that made you whished that you never had hatedred in the first place."_

His eyes was filled with tears. What she there was dead on. He wept on gaz's corspe.

"what had I done?"


End file.
